


Expulsion Program

by Sharcade



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Desperation, Embarrassment, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, One Shot, Pain, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/pseuds/Sharcade
Summary: Androids were designed to do a variety of tasks for a variety of reasons. Why Connor would ever need this ability, he wasn't quite sure, but he was a firm believer that it was more trouble than it was worth.





	Expulsion Program

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mushembra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushembra/gifts).



Androids had the ability to produce many types of fluids.

There were many different reasons for this, and Connor could rattle them all off if he was asked to. Androids could cry, this helped to clear their eyes of any debris and make them seem as human as possible. Mainly a feature created for realism in child androids, many new androids had been built with the feature as well. Androids could sweat, it helped to keep their skin clean and cool down their bodies if necessary. Androids could urinate, it was a quick way to flush any unwanted samples out of the body, enabled them to drink fluids, and could be used sexually if so desired by humans.

Connor had done all of these things before. They were natural features, meaning they tended to act more involuntarily than his other features. If he was overheating for any reason, he would sweat. If he was emotionally stressed to a high degree, he would cry. If he had consumed excess liquid, he would urinate. They were all features he was used to, even if they could occur at inopportune times, and he had mostly learned how to navigate around them when need be. He already didn't drink very often, but he knew that if he had an errand to run or a task to complete that may take a while, he should probably avoid most liquids. He was good at adhering to that rule.

That is, when he knew he was supposed to be adhering to it.

"This is fuckin' bullshit," Gavin muttered, watching the road ahead of him as his car sped forward. "I'm not even supposed to be on duty tonight."

"Your contribution to keeping Detroit safe is appreciated, I'm sure." Connor assured, peering out the window.

In truth, he wasn't supposed to be on duty tonight either. He had already settled in for the night at home, he and Hank bonding over a few drinks while watching the kind of shitty reality TV that was only really entertaining when they were drunk. Typically children's pageants and other things in the same vein, things Hank could yell obscenities at while Connor laughed in the background. To cut to the chase, he had been drinking. He hadn't expected to be out tonight.

Fowler had called at around ten thirty, informing Connor that he and Hank were needed in the field. It was fairly clear after a few moments that Hank was far too inebriated to work and had no intentions of coming, though Connor could still pull through. That being said, he couldn't exactly go without a partner, and that's where Gavin had come in. The young detective didn't seem too pleased that he had been called in on his night off, but then again, neither was Connor, so who was he to judge?

"Fuck Detroit," Gavin snapped, shooting Connor a quick look before turning back to the road. "This place is a fucking dive, I'd be out of here in a goddamn heartbeat if I could afford it."

"The housing prices here are remarkably low." Connor agreed, watching as street lights whizzed past the window. "Where would you rather live, Detective?"

"Good question," Gavin muttered. "Somewhere in California, maybe? It's pricey as hell but it's nicer than here."

"I wouldn't know where else to go," Connor admitted. "I've only ever known Detroit."

"I've been all over the place, business trips and whatever," Gavin explained. "California's the high life."

Connor nodded along in agreement, letting himself fall into mindless chatter with the detective as they drove along. He didn't have a lot of information on where exactly they were going, but he knew it was going to be a long drive, and something about sitting here was bordering on  _uncomfortable._ There was a pressure in his abdomen that nagged at him, and he prayed that it wasn't what he thought it was. There was no telling how long they would be out on this case, and if he wasn't going to have the chance to relieve himself, this might become a problem quicker than he imagined.

He and Gavin weren't necessarily on bad terms; Gavin had adjusted to him over time and the two could work together mostly civilly. However, that relationship was a fragile one, and Connor didn't want to do anything that might break it. He could tell that Gavin wasn't pleased with having to come all the way out here in the middle of the night to join Connor, and the last thing he wanted to do was keep Gavin out even longer by asking him to stop somewhere for Connor to use the bathroom.

"Have you lived anywhere outside of Detroit?" Connor offered, trying his best to keep distracted with idle conversation.

He would have to wait. He was sure he could, the urge to go wasn't particularly bad yet, and he wasn't taking in any new fluids. As long as he focused on the case and kept himself distracted, he would probably be alright. He wasn't that full. Connor repeated that assurance in his head a few times for good measure.

"Nope, born and raised." Gavin yawned, adjusting his rear view mirror. "Been in this shithole all my life."

"Does your family still live here, then?"

"Yeah, but we don't talk much."

Connor nodded, subtly folding one leg over the other as he listened to Gavin talk. He didn't really know much about Gavin. He knew that Gavin had been top of his class, Gavin was a brilliant and skilled detective, Gavin was slightly corrupt as an officer and Gavin hated androids. That last fact seemed a little iffy, Gavin only openly ridiculing any androids he was unfamiliar with. Connor had seemed to find a way into his heart, and he was appreciative of that. However, regardless of how Gavin had insulted him in the past, Connor had never taken it too personally. Gavin was likely just afraid, he likely just felt threatened that Connor would replace him, and that in itself was a little bit flattering.

"So what about you, you got any family?"

"Androids can't have family."

"That's not true, what about your friend with the kid?"

"Kara?" Connor replied, raising an eyebrow. "Her android family is adoptive."

"Yeah, so? Do you have any adoptive family?"

"I suppose," Connor mused, his thoughts faltering for a moment as they fell back to the pressure building in his abdomen. "Lieutenant Anderson is like a father to me."

"Psh, big fuckin' surprise."

The car fell back into silence, Connor furrowing his brow slightly as he found his train of thought constantly slipping back to his discomfort. He wasn't used to this, he had only ever come across a few desperate situations in his life, he was typically very good about purging all excess liquids when he needed to. He would have been prepared, he really would have, if only he had known that they would be going out tonight. Connor let out a quiet sigh, trying his best to stay still as a few nagging popups in his peripherals informed him that his bladder was beginning to fill. Connor had been drinking right up until the moment he had left Hank's house, so it didn't shock him that more liquid was still making its way into his already pressing bladder.

"What information do we have on the perpetrator?" Connor blurted abruptly, his mind digging for any sort of distractions from his situation.

"They think the guy's killed around six people, and now he's hiding out in some abandoned shack or whatever." Gavin explained tiredly. "So that's where we're headed."

"Do we have a name?"

"Ryan Orlins."

"Ryan Orlins..." Connor mumbled in thought, his mind whirring as he dug up each and every fact he could on the man. "He's thirty-four with a history of drug possession and violent aggravated assault. He's 5'10 and 260 pounds. He has a brother and a cousin living in the city."

"Got the full file, huh?"

"We've arrested him before."

Connor shifted his position slightly, his hands tightening on the sides of his seat slightly and he switched legs, crossing one over the other. He didn't know quite  _why_ androids squirmed in such a human way when they had to urinate, he was sure it didn't do as much help as he would imagine, but it was involuntarily, little movements that seemed to bring him some kind of distraction and relief. He was filling up faster than he thought he would have, and he wondered if that might have something to do with the fact that he had been drinking alcohol instead of water. Typically when he drank with Hank, he was fairly good about maintaining a level of inebriation that wouldn't cause him any bodily damage. Along with that, he was very careful about emptying his bladder regularly, even if it meant Hank chiding him for practically having the bladder of a child.

It wasn't exactly unknown to Connor that he had a pathetically small bladder, there simply wasn't a need for the artificial organ to take up much space in his body. It wasn't a necessity, so it wasn't given priority, simple as that. He didn't have a problem with that until moments like this. Connor sighed shortly as he felt the pressure continue to build, noting his bladder was about 85% full. It had only been about 60% when he had left the house, and Connor couldn't help but worry about just how quickly he was filling up. His belt felt like it was digging against his bladder in a way that put him on edge, but unbuckling his belt for no reason in Gavin's car would just be strange. 

"So aside from that chick with the kid, what other androids do you hang around?" Gavin asked out of what Connor found safe to assume was sheer boredom.

"You remember Markus, the leader of the deviant revolution, correct?"

"The hot one?"

"Excuse me?"

"With the two different eyes?"

" _Yes._ " Connor confirmed pointedly. "He's a friend of mine, as well as some of his more prominent followers."

Connor thumbed at the waistline of his pants slightly, trying his best to inconspicuously pull it away from his bladder. His need was becoming more and more pressing as they talked, despite Connor trying his best to fight it away with idle distractions. He was trying to stay subtle, trying to stay inconspicuous, but the urge to fidget for some relief was becoming urgent. 

Connor let out a quiet breath through his teeth, switching his legs again and squeezing them together tightly. Aside from not wanting to trouble Gavin to stop, he wondered if Gavin even  _would_ stop if Connor asked. He and Gavin got along at the best of times, but there was no telling if Gavin still wanted to mess with Connor in the ways he had previously. If Connor voiced his need, Gavin could just as easily shut him down and keep driving. He furrowed his brow slightly, sneaking a hand into his pocket to give himself a quick squeeze before hurriedly letting go.

"We're about six minutes from our destination." Connor informed, grinding his heel against the ground slightly as his body tensed with effort. "We should be there soon."

"Alright, nice."

He could hold this, he had to hold this. Once they got to the location, perhaps he could slip away outside for a moment to relieve himself, he didn't see an issue with that. Judging by the heavy weight in his bladder at the moment, he doubted he would be able to make it through the investigation and back home again without at least a little relief. Still trying his best not to be too obvious, Connor rubbed his thighs together slightly, letting out a tense breath as he desperately tried to force down the urge to release. He wasn't used to this feeling and he damn well didn't enjoy it.

"You good? You're moving around a lot." Gavin noted curiously.

Connor silently cursed himself for being too obvious, of course Gavin would notice Connor's fidgeting, Gavin was a  _detective._

"I'm alright," Connor assured quickly. "Just trying to get comfortable."

"Don't bother," Gavin yawned, parking the car. "We're here."

Connor's gaze snapped up, his eyes meeting with the shambles of a home that they had arrived at. The house was decrepit, barely holding itself together in the middle of the woods. As creepy as the setting was, Connor couldn't help but be a little relieved that the house was somewhere so remote, somewhere where it would be easy to slip away before they left.

"Alright, let's check this sucker out." Gavin began, stepping out of the car and eyeing the house. "Jesus, creepy."

"Indeed." Connor agreed distractedly, following the detective's lead.

The second he was out of the car and standing, gravity seemed to kick in, his bladder feeling painfully heavy in his abdomen. He tensed abruptly, his thighs clenching together as his hands shot into his pockets to grab his cock discreetly. It  _hurt_ , his bladder was 90% full and it the pressure was like nothing Connor had ever felt before in his short life. He tightened his grip to an almost painful degree, silently praising the fact that there was a car between himself and Gavin. Gavin couldn't see him like this.

Taking a deep breath, Connor stood up, pulling his hands from his pockets and straightening his sleeves. 90% full was  _bad_ , he had to relieve the pressure quickly before his body made the choice for him.

"Go time." Gavin mused, the door swinging open effortlessly as he entered the building.

This was Connor's chance. If he could slip away now, Gavin probably wouldn't notice. His hands were back in his pocket the second Gavin had turned away, shaking with the effort of gripping himself as he desperately tried to keep everything contained. His body was going to start leaking soon, it was going to alleviate the pressure that was proving so distracting to his mission. Connor swallowed, reaching up for his zipper.

"You coming?" Gavin called, peeking out of the doorway.

Connor jolted slightly at the sudden voice, a spurt of liquid jetting out of him as he quickly fumbled to make himself look less obvious.

"Y-Yes!" he assured quickly, hurrying to catch up with Gavin. "Yes, right away."

"You sure you're alright?" Gavin pressed, raising an eyebrow as they proceeded inside. "Not broken or anything?"

"I'm experiencing...m-minor discomforts." Connor admitted through gritted teeth, his hands balling up in his pockets as he shifted his weight slightly. "We should get through this investigation quickly."

"Wait, what? What's going on?"

"I just want to finish this as fast as possible." Connor blurted, his face flushing as another small spurt escaped him.

His legs were shaking, barely able to hold still with how desperate he was. He wanted to cross his legs again, he wanted to cross them so badly, but he couldn't give anything away to Gavin. He just wanted to get back outside quickly before he completely lost control. Not waiting any longer for more input from Gavin, he proceeded further into the house, a chill running through him as another spurt of urine escaped.  _Fuck._ He froze again, no longer able to control himself as he jammed his hand down the front of his pants, holding himself firmly as sweat beaded on his forehead.

He looked like a  _child_ , holding himself so pathetically in the middle of the crime scene. Tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes, his shaky hands tightening as he crossed his legs. 98%, he wasn't going to be able to hold it, he wondered if he would even be able to make it outside. Another spurt left him, wetting his fingers as he frantically tried to stem the flow. He couldn't wet himself here, he couldn't, not in front of the detective he was so desperately trying to impress. He should have known better than to drink, he should have known better than to forget voiding before leaving the house,  _he should have known better._

"Holy fuck, do you have to piss?"

Connor froze up.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered out quickly, refusing to turn and face the detective as he tightened his hold on himself. "I'm sorry, I tried n-not to interrupt the - a-ah - the investigation, I really  _really_ tried Detective R-"

"Woah woah woah woah woah, calm down, holy shit." Gavin coaxed, looking over Connor. "Fuck, you should have just said something, I'm not gonna get pissed at you just for needing to go to the bathroom."

Connor was trembling, bobbing up and down lightly as his legs crossed tighter. It felt like his grip was the only thing keeping the liquid inside of him, like everything would flush out at any given moment. Liquid was dribbling out of him steadily, tears beginning to spill as well as his stress levels rose. He wasn't going to make it back outside, there was no way, he was full and his bladder was aching and  _he needed to piss._

"I-I didn't want to keep us out any longer than necessary," Connor explained quickly, stifling a groan. "I knew you didn't want to be out tonight."

"Dude, who gives a shit?" Gavin yawned. "It's only an extra few minutes, we're already all the way out here, just run outside. We're in the woods."

" _I can't_." Connor insisted, cringing as a trail of urine dripped down his leg. "I-I can't make it, I can't."

"Well why the fuck did you wait this long then?!" Gavin snapped, seeming more stressed by the situation than annoyed with Connor.

Regardless of Gavin's intentions, Connor flinched, embarrassed by the scolding. He just didn't want to interrupt the investigation, he just didn't want to humiliate himself in front of Gavin, and now he had done both of those things worse than he could have imagined. He felt his stress levels building, his face flushing with red as tears sprang back to his eyes and began trailing down his face, effectively silencing Gavin.

"Fuck- No, don't cry." Gavin sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Just- Goddammit,  _goddammit_. Hold still."

Before Connor could even register what was happening, Gavin had scooped him up, the android startling slightly as the detective hurriedly began carrying him outside. 

"D-Detective!" Connor gasped shortly, pressing his hands into his crotch as the fabric of his boxers bunched in his fingers. "Careful!"

"It's this or pissing your pants in the house." Gavin muttered, kicking the door open carelessly.

Connor could feel himself leaking, his bladder completely filled by this point with a little more liquid still trying to push its way in. He felt like he was going to pop, the pressure in his abdomen aching and heavy as Gavin quickly proceeded outside with Connor in his arms. Connor's vision was clouded with tears and warnings, warnings blaring in his eyes to tell him that his body was about to purge excess liquid.

"Detective I-I'm-"

"Shut up!" Gavin insisted, dropping Connor onto his feet and jostling the android's bladder.

Connor whined softly as the liquid jolted inside of him, his bladder begging for release as he desperately fumbled with the buttons and zippers of his pants. He paled, his fingers shaking far too badly for him to be able to coordinate them. Tears spilled from his eyes as he frantically continued trying to undo the buttons, more liquid steadily leaking out of him.

"Fucking Christ, are all androids this goddamn stupid?" Gavin hissed, hurriedly getting in front of Connor and smacking his hands away.

Connor swallowed, trying desperately to hold it in as Gavin made quick work of undoing the android's belt and pants. Not waiting another second, Connor hastily pulled his cock from his boxers,  _finally_ allowing himself to release with an exhausted groan. Gavin quickly jerked out of the way, cursing under his breath as Connor released on the grass in front of him. Connor felt like he would collapse, his legs trembling with relief and exhaustion as he finally allowed his bladder to empty.  _God, it was incredible._

"This is so fucking weird..." Gavin mumbled under his breath, looking away as his face flushed with red. "This is weird, you're fucking weird."

"Th-Thank you for...carrying me outside..." Connor panted, letting his head lull back as his hot breaths left him.

"Whatever, just never fuckin' talk about this again."

"I don't intend to, Detective, not as long as you don't."

"I wouldn't do that, I'm not some kind of asshole like that."

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, or you just want to meet other writers/readers in the Detroit: Become Human fanbase, feel free to stop by my Discord!
> 
> https://discord.gg/Mc2WwWf


End file.
